


Anatomy Exam

by emi_rose, hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ????????? - Freeform, ????????????????????, Anatomy kink, College AU, F/M, Medical Kink, Nerd Kink, PWP, Studying, not studying, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/pseuds/emi_rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Barry has a huge anatomy exam, and Lup just wants to help him study.(Alternatively: in which Barry literally gets off on science.)





	Anatomy Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just say: don't ask me what this is, 'cause I have no idea what happened. 
> 
> Big ups to my partner in crime on this monstrosity, @emi_rose, for all of her smarts and her textbook research and whatnot. I don't know shit about science, but I know how to write people boning. So basically this is the culmination of our best efforts.
> 
> We were joking about how Barry is such a nerd that he could get off on science shit and... well... as it goes in fandom, the joke wasn't a joke anymore? But I laughed a lot working on this.

“Bear…” Lup sang at Barry’s ear, leaning down over him from behind to kiss his neck. “C’mon, babe, you’ve been studying for hours.” 

He sighed deeply. His focus didn’t leave his textbook. “I’ve gotta keep going. You know I have a huge exam tomorrow and I--” 

“Don’t be a fucking nerd.” The words were warmed with a smile. She pressed a few light kisses to his earlobe, then down his neck. The reluctant shiver she drew from her was entirely satisfying. 

“Lu,” he said flatly, with just a slight twinge of exasperation. She had the talent to draw that from him. 

She slid a manicured hand down his chest. “ _ Nerd alert,”  _ she sang softly. Somehow she always managed to make even her mockery beautiful, in her way. 

Barry looked down at the book with a sigh. He  _ had  _ been studying for hours, reading and rereading, writing and rewriting. He was abuzz with caffeine and maybe a little taste of amphetamines, courtesy of Taako, of course. Despite the aid, he was exhausted, and feeling hopeless about remembering half the words that’d felt like they’d gone in ear and immediately out the other. Served him right for cramming, he supposed.

Her hand played with the hem of his shirt, drawing him from his thoughts. She reached beneath the fabric and stroked the softness of his stomach and the dark trail of hair that led from his navel to the waist of his pants.  He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“Just ten minutes. You know it won’t even take you that long…” She slipped two fingers beneath the waist of his jeans, then the elastic of his underwear. 

“Come on, I just have to-- “ His breath hitched as she slipped her whole hand downwards. “I have to do this, and then tomorrow we can do whatever you want.” 

“I can’t wait until tomorrow, dear. You know me.” 

“Well, you’re gonna have to.” 

And yet, she found him half-hard, pressed between her hand and his thigh. She chuckled at his cheek and planted a kiss promptly after. “No, I’m not!” she teased delightedly. “Listen, babe, baby, honey, darling, love of my whooole life: let me cut you a deal. I’ll help you study. No better way to learn anatomy than some hands-on practice, hmm? The good ol’ phalanges?"  Her voice dropped to a grinning whisper. "The hypothenar  _ eminenceee _ ?”    
  
He shifted in his seat and his hand tensed on his knee. In his pants, she felt him twitch against her palm. She laughed to herself.

“You don’t even know what that one is,” he murmured, finally allowing his head to roll back against her shoulder. 

“Still got you all hot, didn’t it, dear?” 

He made a noncommittal noise, bordering on reluctant agreement. 

“Come here,” she sighed, withdrawing her hand and moving around the chair so she stood before him. With trembling hands, he reached up to smooth his hands over her ass, then her lower back, then her ribs. Even after all this time, he was so nervous to touch her; she seemed to be the only body he felt unworthy to touch. She ran a tender hand through his hair. 

“Aren’t we studying? Let’s get those vocab words going. Start over.” 

“Can’t we just, uh-- it’ll be quicker if we--” 

“Vocab, Barold!” 

He sighed and moved his hands back down to the meeting of the back of her thigh and her ass, then slowly moved over the curve. “Piriformis,” he murmured, focusing on the feeling of her muscles beneath his hands. “Posterior superior iliac spine,” Up over the small of her back. “Costovertebral angle” And wandering upwards and around to her ribcage, pressing firm and steady, “Costal cartilage” 

“Good,” she said softly, cupping his cheek in her hand. 

“That could have been all wrong,” he pointed out with a frown. “You don’t even--” 

She laughed. “I know it’s right, because you’re all hot and bothered about it.” 

“Don’t--” 

“Hey now, you know I’m right.” She eyed the growing bulge in his jeans. “How do you even go to class, babe?” 

He opened his mouth to say something, then promptly closed it. She tipped his chin up with two fingers and ran her thumb over his lips. 

“No really, I wanna know! Do you get a boner every time you’re in lecture?” 

“No, it’s only-- you’re my girlfriend, you could read me the phonebook and I’d want to fuck you,” he panted in frustration. 

“Oh, we’ll try that one next, then.” She hummed and moved her hand to cup his chin in the palm of her hand. “So… this?” she traced a finger over his jaw. 

“Mandibular ramus,” 

She moved down to his chin. 

“Mental protuberance,” He was starting to sound tense. 

She leaned down and kissed him square on the mouth. “And this?” 

He exhaled against her parted lips. “Labial commissure.” 

She grinned. “Oh, that one’s kinda hot, don’t you think?” 

He didn’t say anything, as to not give himself away. He thought so too. 

Lup dropped to her knees before him, crouched half-beneath the desk, and trailed her hands over his thighs.  “Hmm, I hope you did your reading… Pop quiz.” 

He shifted once again in his seat as her hand crept up against the erection in his pants. “Okay, hit me.” 

“Iliac crest.” 

“Hipbone.” 

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down and pushing his t-shirt up so she could place a long, hot kiss on his hip. 

“Good. Coracoid process.” 

“Uh, it’s in the shoulder.” 

And just like that, she was slinking up his chest, holding his gaze as she went. She tugged his shirt up over his head, then leaned down to kiss over his collarbone and shoulder. He prayed that she’d say vastus medialis, or sartorius, just so she’d have to tug his pants down and over his thighs. He wanted out of his jeans more than anything in the world. (Which, with his reputation, was saying something.) 

“Supraclavicular fossa.” 

“ _ Fuck shit.” _

“Ooh, don’t know that one?” 

“I do,” he muttered, pointing to a spot above his clavicle. The bulge in his pants persisted. 

“Never heard you complain about getting kissed on the neck before,” she said, right before sucking a purplish mark on his pale skin. 

He squirmed against her in the chair. 

“How about… greater trochanter.” 

He heaved a great sigh of relief. “Thigh. Thighbone,” he practically wheezed. “Please, Lu.” 

She nearly cackled in delight as she lowered herself back down and finished tugging his pants and underwear away. As soon as he was free of the fabric, his cock sprung to attention.

She left him alone for the time being, only grinning eagerly up at him. “Ohh, your greater trochanter is giving me a boooner,  _ babe,”  _ she mocked.

“Enough, ask another,” he demanded. 

She cocked a brow. “Woah, how do we ask?” 

He let out a groan. Barry wasn't a patient man, and it made sex with Lup incredibly frustrating sometimes. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't into it. 

“Ask me another, baby, please?” 

She licked her lips as she traced a curious finger over the meeting of his thigh and pelvis, then smirked as his cock shifted on its own against his belly. “What’s this called?” she asked innocently. 

“Inguinal crease,” he practically moaned, praying for what he hoped was coming next. 

She traced her tongue along the line there, then kissed, then sucked along the tender skin. Her hand found his cock and she rolled her thumb over the tip. She didn’t even have to ask, the words were already spilling out of him on reflex, just hoping she’d get to the point faster. 

“Urethral crest, glans penis, corona, frenulum, corpus cavernosum,” he panted, listing quicker as he went on. “Corpusspongiosum, superficialdorsalvein, p-- pre--” 

She stroked him and he melted back into the chair in relief. She let out a laugh.“Oh, good job, dear. Aced that one, for sure.”  

After a moment of contemplation, she ran her tongue from base to tip and listened to him shudder. The clever glint in her eye told him, even before she moved, that he was in for it. She took him into her mouth and masterfully swirled her tongue around the tip. When he moaned aloud, she pulled away. 

“Read,” she said. “Go ahead.” 

“What?” Was she really telling him to focus on his work? 

“Read, or I’ll stop.” 

He leaned over the desk as she bowed beneath him and took him deep into her mouth. He couldn’t focus on a single word on the page. His eyes raked over the diagram of the spine laid out before him and thought about the soft curve of her back instead, how it felt to run his hands over her bare skin, tracing each knot of her spine as he went. He wanted to knead her shoulders, press his thumbs into her tense muscles, kiss a straight line to the softness of the small of her back. 

She pulled back from him for a moment. “Out loud, Barold. Share with the class, hm?” 

He didn’t even protest. “There are usually four perforating arteries of the profunda femoris artery,” he read, trying not to clench his jaw shut as she stroked him in time with the bobbing of her head. “Three arising in the anterior-- c-compartment--” he stammered and twisted his eyes shut in concentration. “And the fourth being the terminal branchoftheprofundafemorisarteryit _ self! _ ” he finally groaned. 

She hummed a noise of encouragement for him to continue, but he couldn’t. He looked down at her, one hand still on the book, and pleaded with his eyes for her to come up and give him what he needed so badly. 

“I can’t do this right now, I can’t, I--” 

“Oh, dear. That didn’t last long. You don’t have to pout.” 

He let out a shaky breath as she stood up, peeled herself free of her clothes, and hopped promptly into his lap so they were face-to-face. He could feel how hot she was as she rolled her hips forwards and ground up against his cock. 

“So, since this isn’t gonna be long, let’s review. What’s this called?” She pointed to the hollow above her collarbone. 

“Supraclavicular fossa.” 

She moved her hand to her cheek. “What about here?” 

“Zygomatic bone.” 

“Here?” She slid a hand down her belly, right to the soft skin between her navel and her crotch. 

“Rectus abdominis.” His voice was a hoarse whisper. 

This time, she guided his hand down between her legs, spreading wider so he could slip two greedy fingers inside her. 

“Iliococcygeus and --” he moaned breathlessly, feeling the throbbing of the muscles around his touch. “Oh, fuck.” 

“Gimme.” She nodded to him, looking down from her position above him with nothing but lust. All humor had gone from her face. 

Wordlessly, he slipped his fingers from her and she leaned into him in their absence. When he reached up to her mouth, she parted her lips immediately and started sucking the taste of herself off of him right down to the knuckle. 

She pulled her mouth from his fingers with a  _ pop!  _ Her eyes were expectant. “So, which vocab word’s gonna get some extra practice when you cum, babe?” she smirked, using her hand to guide him inside her. He jerked forward, caught between the sound of her words and the feeling of her around him. She slid right down on top of him and he moaned so loud he was sure their neighbors on either side could hear him. “Always good to prep for a test.” 

He leaned back in the chair and let her ride him. There wasn’t much else he could do. 

“What else?” 

It was clear she was trying to keep it together, but she was losing her breath as she rocked herself over him, feeling him reaching deep inside her. “Gotta think of some more-- nerd shit--” she strained. “Parietal lobe, patella, fuckin’ thyroid.” She drew the word out into a low moan. “Lingula, stapes--” 

“Gods,” Barry breathed. He clutched her hips tight and pulled her forward, starting to dictate the rhythm of her thrusts. She was just saying random terms she couldn’t even pinpoint the location of on a diagram, but it drew something inexplicable from him. Some sort of arousal of the day-to-day, the excitement of making something sexual that hadn’t been before. A reward after a long, committed session to his success. He could only grunt as she rattled off more terms as lavish moans. She was right, as usual. It wasn’t going to be long at all. 

Just a few more thrusts and it burned within him, the undeniable heat that led to an inevitable climax. “I-- I-- off, now.” 

“Where?” she asked, but the second he pulled from her and glided over her slick folds with a wet noise, he came. She grinned and pulled him into a kiss as she guided his hand up and down, cum smearing over her belly and his cock, swollen and throbbing, pressed between them. 

“Fuck,” he panted. 

She wiped a tuft of hair from his damp forehead. “Mhmm.” 

After the fog of his pleasure lifted, he noticed her hand bobbing and swirling between them. “Oh,” he breathed. “Uh, let me. Let me.” 

She stood up and left him guide her back against the desk. He flipped the big textbook and even bigger notebook shut and pushed them out of the way so he could position her just right, perched on the edge of the wooden surface. It was his turn to get on his knees. 

“Now, you’ll find that the innervation of the pelvis is particularly complex,” and he trailed a finger up her inner thigh. “Here we have the L1 dermatome...and this, well, this is innervated by the perineal branch of the posterior cutaneous nerve of the thigh,” and he trailed a finger around her labia, skirting her desire. 

She shivered. A half-clever, half-impressed smile spread over her face. 

He kissed down her mound and murmured “ilio-inguinal nerve,” then dragged a finger down her lips, hot and slick. “Superficial perineal nerve, posterior labial branch…” He paused for just a moment to catch her eye, but they were peacefully shut, complementing the contented smile on her lips. He dove right in spread her with two fingers, dragging his tongue up to swirl around her clit.

“Bear-- Barry!” she practically squealed as she clamped her thighs shut around his head. A giggle tore from her as he sucked, then traced, then sucked again.

His breath was hot as he whispered, “dorsal nerve, baby.”

She leaned on her elbows and threw her head back, laughing breathlessly. 

She was just… so fucking hot. It made his head spin. 

He slipped two fingers inside her and beckoned forward. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she encouraged. “More, just like that, don’t stop-- oh, yes!” 

He pulled himself away from her clit for just a moment but kept the rhythm up with his fingers. “Mmm, you like that deep perineal nerve stimulation? Want me to  _ dramatically increase your sympathetic outflow? _ ” 

Her laugh filled the room as she leaned up to tangle both hands in his hair and tug him in firmly. He was pressed so hard to her cunt that he could barely breathe, but he didn’t care. The heat of her, the smell of her, the taste of her,  _ everything  _ about her just exuded love and lust and sex. And Barry was completely intoxicated - as was her hypogastric plexus. 

“Three,” she managed to say. He slipped a third finger inside her, stretching her open, and she trembled above him. Her hands clutched his hair tighter. “Oh yes, just like that,” and laughed loudly one last time before her orgasm built. “You can do better than that,  _ nerd.”  _

He chuckled against her, the sound sending sparks through her hips and all the way up her spine. He flicked his tongue over her clit once, twice, then went back to sucking. Alternating between the two, he sent her careening towards the edge.  She sat up and rocked forward into the pace of his fingers and his mouth. With his fingers deep inside her, he could feel her orgasm coming as it gathered within her, too. 

“I'm gonna-- oh f-fuck me I'm--” she stammered out broken moans. Her cries rolled into screams and suddenly she clamped down around his fingers. She curled her fists into his hair to pull him as close to her cunt as she could as she bucked and spasmed against him. It took all of his strength just to wrap his free arm around her thigh and try to hold her down so he could keep licking and sucking on her clit. 

When she’d had her fill, she released her iron grip on his scalp and nudged him away gently. She collapsed back onto her elbows again. Her skin glistened with sweat and saliva and cum in the light of the desklamp. 

She laughed, and he laughed too. Harder and harder, she cackled until he leaned down for a kiss, and she locked her arms around his neck so she could cling onto him to force him to lift her back up off the desk and onto the bed. 

“So is this how you picked your major? You went to town on some science-talkin’ chick like a fucking Chinese take-out box and thought ‘damn, I could make a career out of this?’” 

He shook his head and tossed her onto the bed. “Nope, just wanted to, uhh, be a doctor. No offense, but no amount of sex would be a payoff for the stress of these exams.” 

“No amount? Are you sure? ‘Cause I can make it happen, babe. All yours.” 

He shook his head and chuckled. “I, uh, I really have to study now.” 

She tucked herself under the blankets. “You got a towel?” 

“You’re-- okay,” he sighed, knowing she'd still be distracting him until she drifted off to sleep. He grabbed her the towel she’d requested. When he turned around, she was laying on her side, one perfect breast peeking out from beneath the blanket. 

“Draw me like one of Netter’s girls, Barold,” she purred, sounding totally serious. 

“I hate you.”

She gasped. “You’re breaking my myocardium!” 

He reached for his jeans with a laugh. “Hey, that one was actually right.” 

“CRUSHED it. Don’t worry, I’m your good luck charm.” 

He pulled on his pants and leaned down to kiss her. “Yeah, I think that’s true.” 


End file.
